


You gotta Talk to Kun

by jhengchie



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Dominance, Experimental Style, Johnny tries to bottom, Kun is an experienced dom, M/M, Smut, Top Kun, bottom johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: You gotta Talk to KunJohnkun (Bottom Johnny)SmutJohnny had always wanted to try something but he wasn’t sure on who to talk to about it, until Ten suggested he go to Kun.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	You gotta Talk to Kun

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: So this idea has been bothering me for some time now. I know the concept of bottom Johnny wasn’t as accepted by majority but it is something that I wanted to try.

Johnny wasn’t a demanding person nor was he a needy one. In a group like NCT, he towers above all and was always considered to be one of the alphas or whatever that means. But Johnny wasn’t a marble statue and he has some things he wanted to pursue or at least try.

“penny for your thoughts?” Ten asked him as he sat next to his band mate and friend.

“It’s nothing.” Johnny shrugged.

“I am sure it’s not nothing if you left your americano long enough to be diluted.” Ten pointed out and Johnny looked at his cup, well it was watered down now.

“Okay I have been thinking Ten and I don’t want to sound weird or something but.. I don’t know maybe I am just sexually frustrated.” Johnny confessed.

“So, there are members willing to bottom for you, you know that hyung. We can work out a schedule or something.” Ten replied casually for something kind of taboo.

“You don’t get it Ten, I want to try being a bottom.” Johnny countered softly, too afraid to be heard for fear of being judged.

“Oh, that sexual frustration.” Ten grew quiet and Johnny just sighed, it was a useless. “You gotta talk to Kun.” Ten suggested and that made Johnny look at Ten like he had brown two heads. “Look Johnny hyung, if you want to try bottoming, Kun is your best bet. He may look all soft and squishy but he is Wayv’s leader for a reason, he is our dom.” Ten explained.

“Your Dom?” Johnny asked to make sure.

“Yeah, do you think Lucas always prefers his dick down Xiaojun’s ass? No he loves it when Kun sweet talks him and make him feel small and fragile. Do you ever why Winwin obeys Kun no matter how cringe worthy that is? Because Winwin felt safe and protected and taken care off. Do you think I would survive not getting cock when you all were frolicking with schedules and I was stuck in the basement? That’s when I found out how glorious Kun’s cock is.” Ten grinned at the way Johnny’s mouth fell with the information he just heard. “And he bottoms perfectly too, ask Taeyong and Yuta hyung.” Ten finished and Johnny was lost for words.

“He won’t judge?” Johnny asked and Ten shook his head.

“No, he’s your best bet.” Ten replied and Johnny sighed and nodded.

\---

Johnny was nervous, of course he trust Ten about it but he wasn’t as close with Kun unlike the Wayv members or even Yuta and Taeyong. He knocked softly before he entered and he saw Kun turn from his desk and smiled at him.

“Oh hello hyung.” Kun greeted him with a smile.

“Hi Kun.” Johnny greeted back and took a seat.

“What brings you here?” Kun asked curiously.

‘Oh it’s.. I have favor to ask and you can decline, I would totally understand if you do. It’s not mandatory and don’t hold yourself accountable.” Johnny started and Kun just nodded. “You see, I had wanted to ask for your help.” Johnny looked at Kun in the eyes and saw the kindness in the younger. “I… “ Johnny’s lip quivered. “This is so embarrassing.” Johnny groaned and run his hands into his face.

“Take it easy, breathe” Kun ran a comforting hand on his arm and Johnny relaxed a bit.

“Can you, oh my god why is this difficult.” Johnny groaned. “I want to try being a bottom and I was wondering if you could help me?” Johnny squeaked out and shut his eyes, waiting for the laughter or the disgusting reply from Kun but nothing came.

“Oh, I am honestly honored that you came to me for this hyung, knowing that we aren’t that close.’ Kun said and Johnny looked at him and was stunned, he was not judging him at all.

“Ten recommended you.” Johnny confessed and Kun nodded.

“Of course Yongqin will recommend me.” Kun laughed and Johnny haven’t heard it this close until now but it was beautiful. “How far would you want to go?” Kun inquired.

“i am not sure to be honest.” Johnny answered.

“Oh, hmmm what are comfortable with then?” Kun asked.

“I have no idea. Oh my goodness let’s just forget we even have this conversation.” Johnny groaned and stood up.

“It’s okay Hyung, you’re not my first rodeo.” Kun chuckled. “we can start you slow and if you’re comfortable to go all the way then we’ll arrange that.” Kun assured him and Johnny sighed and relaxed.

“Thank you.”Johnny was really grateful.

\--

Johnny was nervous when he opened the door but Kun just beamed him a smile and hiked up the strap of his bag. The 5th floor was empty except for Johnny since the others went home for chuseok. They thought that this was the opportune time to do this, so Kun was there in their doorstep looking like the softest person alive.

“Can I come in?” Kun asked and Johnny smiled and let him inside.

“Nervous?” Kun asked and Johnny nodded. “understandable.”He assured Johnny.

“Coffee?” Johnny offered and it made Kun laugh.

“You are that nervous.” Kun replied and walked closer to Johnny and winked at him. “Where’s your bedroom?” Kun asked and Johnny pointed to the door nearest the living room.

“I am just really nervous.” Johnny emphasized and Kun beamed him a smile.

“Like I said, not my first rodeo hyung.” Kun reassured him. “You did everything I told you to?” Kun asked and Johnny nodded. He just had taken a bath and had cleaned himself well, hygiene was important and he will not skimp on that.

“You sound like a pro.” Johnny remarked and Kun laughed.

“I could say that I am a pro at this, dealing with Yongqin makes you a pro.” Kun answered and Johnny could agree to that, Ten wasn’t the easiest to be with with his kinks so having to learn that Kun checked a lot of boxes for Ten assured him. “What are you comfortable with? Hand job? Blow job?” Kun asked and Johnny sighed.

“yeah, I can do those.” Johnny said and Kun nodded.

“Okay, let’s do that, just like college.” Kun chuckled and pushed Johnny roughly, the taller falling on his bed with a thud. Kun then climbed on top of him and locked eyes with him. “Kisses?” Kun asked and Johnny felt a shiver down his spine, the dominance Kun was radiating was intense, Ten wasn’t kidding when he said Kun was a dom.

“It’s okay.” Johnny replied and Kun dived in, kissing Johnny breathlessly.

The things is, Johnny had kissed a few people because living in America, it was normal for teens to kiss with or without commitment. And living with hormonal teens, he had kissed a few guys back in his trainee days and even when he debuted. But kissing Kun, well that was a whole new experience, the dominance of the younger mixed with the softness of his lips and the intensity of his actions were sending Johnny to a different dimension, he is a great kisser, the best he had so far.

“Holy shit.” Johnny remarked and Kun laughed.

“You’re at ease now?” Kun asked and Johnny nodded. “Good, we’re getting a little more frisky.” Kun winked at him the proceeded to remove his shirt.

Johnny knew Kun had worked hard to achieve his body goals and damn those abs looked good on pictures but in real life, it was drool worthy. Johnny can appreciate the lines and grooves, even the happy trail on the younger’s body, and he’d lick it if he was allowed to.

“You’ve really taken care of your body.” Johnny remarked.

“Yeah, I’m proud of it actually.” Kun replied and then knelt in front of Johnny then palmed him.

“I thought I’d be giving head?” Johnny asked.

“No, it’s all about you having the best experience hyung, I’ll make sure you’ll do.” Kun grinned and then released Johnny’s the member from his sweatpants.

Not gonna lie, Johnny had various range of blow jobs in his life, and Ten obviously gives one of the best. But Kun, he could rival that because the way the younger was licking and sucking him, teeth scraping under his veins wow, that was glorious. Doyoung was one of the few who could take his size in his mouth but Kun could do a decent job since he wasn’t the typical average joe.

“You’re good. Fuck you’re really good.” Johnny groaned.

“Thank you, you can ask Taeyong and Yuta hyung if you want unbiased recommendation.” Kun said and Johnny my have felt a little jealous because what the fuck, Taeyong and Yuta are already dating and fucking for seven years and still get to have Kun bent and sucking their cocks? Not fair, really not fair. “Ready?” Kun asked and Johnny nodded, removing his shirt and sweat pants as Kun took out the lube and condom from his bag.

“Your tattoos are really pretty.” Kun remarked once he got back on the bed and Johnny liked that, like hearing Kun praise him or any part of him. “Spread your legs for me and relax.” Kun said and Johnny did as he was told, it was really happening.

Kun was extra careful with him, even warming up the lube before rimming Johnny’s hole. Kun’s finger was just as good as he was, what can Kun can’t do? The finger breached the perineum and that was a little uncomfortable. “You okay?” Kun asked and Johnny nodded. “I’ll move in a while, tell me if there is discomfort.” Kun instructed and Johnny nodded.

Having a finger up his ass wasn’t uncomfortable but it was a little foreign, weird but not unwelcomed. Kun told him that he’ll add another and Johnny felt the sting this time, it is a little uncomfortable but Kun was still careful and gentle about it. The fingers curled and scissored inside him and Johnny slowly settled to the feeling of fingers inside him, it’s getting really good.

It took a few minutes, Kun properly and thoroughly prepped him, opening him up and lubing him up and Johnny appreciated that because when Kun stripped his pants, well, he wasn’t as big as Johnny but he is rather big for the average population. Kun was ripping the condom open when Johnny stopped him, he wanted to lose his virginity, if that was even the term, and feel Kun’s glorious cock raw and Kun nodded, they were both clean so there’s no harm in that though it will be a bit messy to clean.

Kun’s cock was thick and even with the preparation and the lube, it was still a tight squeeze and Johnny’s eyes shut as the pain of the intrusion hit him. Kun was still gentle, Johnny would give him that. Kun did not push all the way, stopping appropriately and allowing Johnny to get used to the feeling of having a cock inside him. He moved a little, testing the waters and Johnny nodded, getting accustomed to the intrusion. The push and pull, it was slowly done and Kun checked up on him from time to time. Johnny knew it would get better, he believed Kun could make it feel better and when it did, Johnny was moving his hips without him even noticing it. Deeper, the cock went deeper and the thrust hastened, something that made Johnny scream loud.

If Johnny would be told that being a bottom would be this easy, he would have gotten on his knees and present his ass for Kun to fuck, because damn, fuck you Kun, he was really good. The size was perfect, and despite the initial burn and sting of the penetration, Kun was really gentle to get him accustomed to a cock inside his ass but ruthless when he started thrusting.

“You’re good fuck.” Johnny moaned and Kun leaned in to kiss him. “Fuck.” He cursed as Kun’s hips thrust faster.

‘gonna come, fuck.” Johnny cursed and with that, Kun thrust faster and deeper, hitting Johnny’s prostate and sending pleasure down Johnny’s spine.

Johnny noticed that Kun’s cock was a grower, the girth was bigger as he fucked Johnny. He also realized that he could do this again and again if Kun would allow it because damn, when he came, it was an experience that he had never experienced before.

Kun withdrew his cock and Johnny was surprised. “You haven’t come Kun.” Johnny remarked.

‘I’ll finish later.” Kun assured him but Johnny wasn’t having any of it. He pulled Kun to a sloppy kiss and took the younger’s cock in his hands. But when his other hand reached out to finger Kun’s hole, he felt something already in there.

“You have a plug in you?” Johnny asked, dazed and confused, and Kun nodded. ‘Fuck Kun, you’re turning me on.” Johnny hissed and pulled the plug out of Kun. “Ride me will you?” Johnny asked and Kun did not even need to be told twice when he took Johnny’s cock into his mouth, pumping it to stiffness once more and then lowering himself into the large cock. Johnny had seen people bounce off his cock but really, Kun was out of this world, he was perfect. When Kun came spilling and spurting white, Johnny realized that he too came inside the younger and it felt amazing, coming twice because of Kun’s cock and hole, 11 out 10.

\------

Ten entered the room and was expecting everyone to be asleep. He had been in the studio choreographing for a cover and had advised everyone that he’ll come home pretty late.

But he did not expect Xiaojun and Ynagyang in the living room and pouting as they watched something on the TV.

“Why are you out here?” Ten asked and the two glared at him.

“Your boyfriend sexiled us.” Yangyang answered and Ten was surprised, his boyfriend? Fuck he has a boyfriend?”

And then he heard Johnny cursing from Kun’s shared room and Ten rubbed his temples. “come you two, sleep in our room.” Ten ushered the two inside his shared room with Hendery and Xiaojun immediately snuggled up to Hendery who opened his arms and kissed the top of Xiaojun’s head while Yangyang lied on Ten’s bed.

Before Ten could lie on the bed and sleep, he made sure to give Johnny a piece of his mind so he texted the older but when he got a reply, he was sure he’ll break Johnny’s french press and throw away the coffee grounds to get even.

_TEN: Fuck you Johnny hyung!_

_Johnny: I would but Kun is so much better, both his cock and hole._

\----

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: I apologize for the trauma this fanfiction had caused


End file.
